The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Faucets and faucet sets are known. Some faucet sets have two separate faucet valves and a valve handle for each faucet valve, one for hot water and one for cold water, respectively. Each valve and handle controls the amount of flow of hot and cold water, respectively, and thereby controls the total flow, as well as the temperature of the water. Today, faucet sets with two faucet valves and two handles typically have only one faucet spout through which mixed hot and cold water is discharged; however, some older dual-valve faucet sets may have two faucet spouts, one for each valve and handle, respectively. Other faucet sets control both the hot water and cold water with a single faucet valve and handle that controls the amount of flow of both hot and cold water in one action, thereby controlling the total flow, as well as the temperature of the water, in one action. Faucet sets with a single faucet valve have one faucet spout, through which the mixed hot and cold water flows.